Ehlonna
In the World of Greyhawk campaign setting and in the default pantheon of deities for the third edition of the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Ehlonna is the goddess of Forests, Woodlands, Flora, Fauna, and Fertility. Ehlonna is known to the elves as "Ehlenestra." Her holy symbol is a rampant unicorn or a unicorn's horn. Publication history Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st edition (1977-1988) Ehlonna was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk" by Gary Gygax in Dragon #68 (1982).Gygax, Gary. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon #68 (TSR, 1982) Ehlonna was subsequently detailed in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983),Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) and in Greyhawk Adventures (1988).Ward, James M. Greyhawk Adventures (TSR, 1988) Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition (1989-1999) Ehlonna was one of the deities described in the From the Ashes set (1992), for the Greyhawk campaign,Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes (TSR, 1992) and appeared again in Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins (1998).Moore, Roger E. Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins (TSR, 1998) Her role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) Ehlonna is described as one of the good deities that celestials can serve in the supplement Warriors of Heaven (1999).Perkins, Christopher. Warriors of Heaven (TSR, 1999) Dungeons & Dragons 3.0 edition (2000-2002) Ehlonna appears as one of the deities described in the Players Handbook for this edition (2000).Tweet, Jonathan, Cook, Monte, Williams, Skip. Player's Handbook (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) Ehlonna's role in the 3rd edition Greyhawk setting was defined in the Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000).Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) Ehlonna is also detailed in the Manual of the Planes (2001),Grubb, Jeff, David Noonan, and Bruce Cordell. Manual of the Planes (Wizards of the Coast, 2001) and Deities and Demigods (2002).Redman, Rich, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Deities and Demigods (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition (2003-2007) Ehlonna appears in the revised Players Handbook for this edition (2003).Tweet, Jonathan, Cook, Monte, Williams, Skip. Player's Handbook (Wizards of the Coast, 2003) Her priesthood is detailed for this edition in Complete Divine (2004).Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) Description Ehlonna is variously depicted as an elven or human woman, and often associates with unicorns and other sylvan creatures. When in human form, Ehlonna appears as a dark-haired human woman, but as Ehlenestra, she appears as a golden-haired elven maiden. Her eyes are deep blue or startling violet. Her garments may be the practical garb of a ranger or the rich gown of an elven princess. She carries a longbow that always hits its target. Her human aspect has special powers over horses, while as Ehlenestra she has similar command over unicorns. Relationships Ehlonna has an intense rivalry with Obad-Hai. Where the neutral good Ehlonna advocates the beauty and goodness of unspoiled nature, the true neutral Obad-Hai sees nature as energy in its purest form, unbiased and uncompromising in all aspects. She is an enemy of Karaan, who represents nature's dark side. She is friendly with the Seldarine and most good-aligned deities, and allied with Atroa. She is served by a planetar named Novalee. Realm Deep within the Beastlands layer of Krigala is the Grove of the Unicorns, a realm she shares with the like-minded goddess Mielikki. The grove sits at the base of a cluster of great sequoias that form a natural cathedral for those beneath the canopy. The lowest branches of the trees are hundreds of feet in the air, such that those with wings can fly through Ehlonna's cathedral without difficulty. Those who reside within the borders of Ehlonna's realm live in peace with the trees and animals, and they are similarly left alone by the wild creatures. The thinking creatures of the Beastlands adore Ehlonna, ensuring that she is often aware of occurrences that happen far from her domain. True to its name, the grove attracts groups of unicorns. In addition, there are herds of bariaurs in Ehlonna's service. The grove is not far from Skerrit's realm; centaur petitioners are found in Ehlonna's realm and unicorns in Skerrit's. All spells cast by rangers within the Grove of the Unicorns are enhanced, and all spells that create food or water are exceptionally bountiful. Ehlonna and Mielikki have the power to make other alterations to magic within their realm, if they so desire. Dogma Ehlonna teaches that the animals and plants of the forests are gifts, and are not to be stolen. She is often the goddess of rangers and druids and opposes those who hunt for sport, and anyone who would exploit the land for fun or profit. Worshippers Ehlonna is the patron of all good-aligned folk who love the forests. She is worshipped by hunters, trappers, foresters, rangers, woodcutters, and more. Brownies, elves, gnomes, and halflings are especially attuned to Ehlonna of the Forests, and will willingly aid her. Ehlonna's worship is centered in the area from the Wild Coast to the Ulek States, and from the Kron Hills to the sea. She is among the deities worshipped in Hardby. Clergy For clerics of Ehlonna/Ehlenestra, her domains include Animal, Celerity, Good, Plant, Purification, and Sun. Her favored weapon is the longbow. Clerics of Ehlonna wear pale green robes. Each cleric of Ehlonna chooses a species of plant as their special ward. They must see to it that their species flourishes and that its properties are respected by common folk. Clerics of Ehlonna often carry the seeds of their chosen plant with them on journeys. Temples Temples to Ehlonna are usually camouflaged lodges in sylvan settings, although small shrines often exist in villages. Rituals Ehlonna's services involve vessels of horn and wood, the playing of pipes and flutes, and various herbs. Typical prayers to Ehlonna feature at least two references to positive aspects of the forest. Her ceremonies take place in the forest where possible and involve the various aspects of fertility. Children take part in the more innocent ones. Artifacts and associated magic items A number of magic items are associated with Ehlonna. *''Armor of the Fallen Leaves'': Ehlonna created the Armor of the Fallen Leaves and gave it to Obad-Hai at a time when relations between the two deities were warm enough to allow this. *''Ehlonna's Seed Pouch'': This item contains what appear to be six ordinary acorns; when dropped, the acorns become treants, walls of thorns, or grenades. *''Raptor Arrows'': These five arrows achieved relic status when Ehlonna used them to slay a great wyrm green dragon. Each arrow returns to the bow once it is fired. *''Quiver of Ehlonna:'' This quiver has three different extradimensional compartments that can hold various weapons and ammunition. References Further reading *Brown, Anne. Player's Guide. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Findley, Nigel. Greyspace. (TSR, 1992). *Gygax, Gary, and Frank Mentzer. The Temple of Elemental Evil (TSR, 1985). *Living Greyhawk Journal no. 3 - "Gods of Oerth" Category:Dungeons & Dragons deities Category:Greyhawk deities